


somewhere far away

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: That soulmate AU in which whatever you draw in your skin shows up in your soulmate's too + summer camp AU





	somewhere far away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by queenmaj at Tumblr: "summer camp AU and soulmate AU" 
> 
> This is a bit of a mess, I'm sorry...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Growing up, Tasha Zapata was always lonely.

Before her dad left when she was 4, he and her mom argued a lot, so she spent most of the time in her room, wearing her brother's headphones, which actually didn't block out the sound of the fights, but at least he tried.

When he was gone, the house was quiet for a while but Tasha wasn't any less lonely. With no dad and an absent mom, her two older brothers had to take care of her and their 2-year-old brother as best as they could with a little help from their abuela.

At the age of 6 was when the fights came back. That was when her older brother turned 15 and he decided he couldn't stand the way they mother was neglecting them. Whenever she showed up, the shouts were back and Tasha was hiding in her room with his headphones on, trying her best to entertain herself and not to cry.

School wasn't any better. The kids were cruel and she had no idea how to make friends, so she always ended up sitting on her own in a corner and drawing the magical creatures she'd seen in books.

It wasn't until the age of 10 that she felt the first tickle in her skin. She was in her room when it happened. Her left arm began to itch and when she looked down at it, a bunch of black dots had appeared in her skin.

She ran downstairs to find her brother, tears running down her cheeks, scared about the sudden appearance of something in her skin.

"Hey, hey. Tash, qué pasa?" he asks with worry when she runs up to him, hugs him and cries against his shirt.

She sniffs, mumbles incoherent sounds and shows him her arm, her lip trembling as he looks at her.

"Did this just appear out of nowhere? Did it tickle?" he asks, brushing his thumb over the dots in Tasha's arms.

She nods. "Wh--What is it?" And when he gives her a small smile, she can breathe again.

"This is your soulmate."

"My what?"

"Soulmate. Some people have this connection with another person. It means that there's someone out there who will love and trust you no matter what. Someone that once you meet will always be there for you. Even if you aren't in the same place."

Her chest fills with... something, she doesn't know what it is. It's like... warmth. That's the best way she can describe it. She looks down at her arm and realizes the dots are now linked by lines in some shape. It has a line that separated into two. "Do you have one?"

"Not that I know of, no," he says. "You see, they say that when your soulmate draws something in their skin, it shows up in yours too. I think that's what's happening here," he winks at her.

She spends the rest of the day looking at the dots, wondering what they are, wondering what the lines and the shape mean, wondering why one of them is bigger than the others.

The next day, it's gone.

She picks up her notebook at tries to remember what it looked like, painting and erasing dots until she decides it's right. She's not happy with the result, but she doesn't want to completely forget it.

Days go by with nothing. She stares at her empty arm for hours. Until one day, a new shape appears on the back of her hand. This time the shape is a W. She draws it on her notebook instantly.

Months pass and new shapes appear on her body. And each time, she puts them on her notebook.

About 15 shapes in, she's looking at the drawings at school when her teacher sees and approaches her. "You like stars?"

"Uh?" Tasha looks up at her, confusion taking over her.

The woman points at the drawings. "Constellations, you know? The patterns formed by stars." Tasha looks back at her notebook. Stars. That's what it is. "I can get you a book tomorrow, if you want it."

Tasha's lips switch up as she excitedly nods. "I do."

That night she can't sleep. The anticipation of knowing what the drawings on her skin mean doesn't let her.

She goes outside, lies down on the grass and looks up at the sky. But the lights of the street don't let her see much. She manages to find the W, but that's it.

The next day, her teaxher gives her the book and the first thing she sees is the first shape she got in the cover of the book. She excitedly flips through the pages until she finds it.

_Taurus. It means bull. One of the largest constellations in the night sky. In the Northern hemisphere the constellation can be seen through the autumn and winter months._

_The red giant Aldebaran is the brightest star in the constellation, it is over 500 times as luminous as the sun._ So that's what the bigger dot was!

_Taurus Mythology._  
It revolves around the amorous attentions of the King of Gods Zeus. This time the focus of his affection was on the beautiful Europa, daughter of King Agenor.  
In order to woo his victims Zeus would often turn to disguise and this story is no different. This time he would disguise himself as a beautiful bull and place himself amongst King Agenor’s herd. One day Europa spotted the bull and became mesmerized by its beauty, she approached it and climbed on its back. The bull headed towards the beach but then surprised Europa by leaping into the sea and taking her to the island of Crete. Once there the bull revealed himself as Zeus and proclaimed that she would become his mistress. Europa would eventually have three sons by Zeus, he would later commemorate his conquest by placing the bull in the night sky. 

Tasha flips through the pages reading more and more information about all those things she has been wondering about since the drawings started to appear on her skin.

A few days later, when she has finished the book, she goes to her teacher and asks her for more. She just can't get enough.

It's not until she's 13 that she realises she has never been the one to put a drawing in their skin. Her soulmate probably has no idea she exists or that that is happening.

She wants to talk to them. She wants to know who they are, what they like, what they don't like. She wants to know more apart from their now mutual interest in stars. But, according to her brother, letters and numbers don't appear on your soulmate's skin.

She thinks about what she can do for a few days before deciding that the best thing she has is her art skills.

It starts with a night sky. She draws it on paper first, afraid she's gonna mess it up if she doesn't plan it first. She draws it on her upper leg. A girl, herself, sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky where the taurus constellation can be seen in between stars. It's not perfect but she's happy with it.

She's a bit disappointed when there's no reply in the next few days, but she doesn't give up. She keeps drawing random things over her body. A cat, a beach, some birds, a forest...

She gets more constellations now and then, but nothing that makes her think the other person knows she's there.

Until one day, she's thinking about what she could draw next when she feels the familiar itch. She looks at it, expecting to find a new constellation, but instead, a series of dots and lines with bigger or smaller separations are aligned in one line.

.... . -.-- -.-.--

She has no idea what it is. She asks her brothers but they don't know either. So she writes it down on her notebook, not wanting to lose it.

The next day she asks her maths teacher.

"Um, yeah, that is morse code. It's used in telegraphic communications. Each group of dots and lines is a different letter."

Later that day, he gives her a sheet with the translation of each pattern into the letters.

Hey!

That's what it said.

A big smile takes over Tasha's face. Her soulmate found a way for them to communicate. Her soulmate wants to talk to her!

She replies with the same word.

.... . -.--

The answer comes later that day.

\-- -.-- // -. .- -- . // .. ... // .--. .- - - . .-. ... --- -.  
My name is Patterson

..'-- // - .- ... .... .-  
I'm Tasha

-. .. -.-. . // - --- // -- . . - // -.-- --- ..-  
Nice to meet you

-. --- ..- // - --- ---  
You too

.. // .-.. --- ...- . // -.-- --- ..- .-. // -.. .-. .- .-- .. -. -.. ...  
I love your drawings

\- .... .- -. -.- ...  
Thanks  
.. // .-.. --- ...- . // -.-- --- ..- .-. // -.-. --- -. ... - . .-.. .-.. .- - .. --- -. ...  
I love your constellations

And that's how it starts. They talk now and then. They talk about random stuff, things that happened to them, they complain about homework, geek out about space... They never try to meet or contact in any other way except for their skin.

Years go by the same way, random conversations less frequent than at first but still there, constant drawings from Tasha's end and stars from Patterson's.

She's 17 when she gets a job as a counselor in a summer camp. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd work in that, but she needs a job and at least it's in the art block of the camp. Also, she's never been out of the city, where stars can actually be seen and she's definitely not gonna miss that opportunity.

It's the first day and she's pretty sure she's gonna be late as she rushes from the bus station to the cabin she's supposed to go to for the initial meeting.

Thankfully, when she reaches the cabin, there's still people getting in. Focused on getting there, she doesn't see the two teenagers walking towards another cabin on the other side. In her rush, she bumps into the girl almost making her fall, but she's fast enough to hold her up against herself before she can hit the ground.

"Fuck, are-are you o-" Tasha says, frantically looking at the girl in her arms to see if there's any injury. Until her eyes land on the girl's face and her world stops. "-kay." Inches away from her, there's the most beautiful person she has ever met. A blonde girl, around her age, piercing blue eyes and wearing the cutest glasses. She's stunning. "Wow," Tasha can't help but whisper at the same time as the girl's breath catches.

They come back to reality when the boy that was walking with her clears his throat. Tasha lets go of the girl and walks back to put some space between them. "I'm so sorry, I- didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I didn't see you either," the girl brushes it off.

"Cool," Tasha replies, biting her lip. "I... have to go..." She adds looking at the last people entering her cabin. "See you around..."

"Bye."

As she's walking away, she hears the boy speak. "Why did you say it's fine, she almost pushed you to the floor."

"It wasn't her fault, David."

"Yes, it was? She wasn't looking. You're just not seeing anything except how prett--"

"Shut up."

When she reaches the cabin, she looks back and smiles at the girl who smiles back at her while the guy rolls his eyes, grabs her arm and leads her to the sports block cabin. Tasha frowns. None of them look like the sportsy type... Anyway, she's gonna be late.

She finds out her name a few days later when all the groups are waiting for the kids to arrive. She's definitely not staring at her when the camp director approaches her and calls her "W****".

She tries to talk to her a few times, but _David_ is always around, glaring at her. So instead of talking, they just smile at each other from afar during joint activities or in the cafeteria.

Until one night, a couple of weeks in, Tasha finally finds the time to go outside and lie on the grass to look at the stars.

It's so beautiful. She's mesmerized. In a night sky, with no lights to block it, she can see the stars shine. She can see the Summer Triangle, formed by the brightest stars from Cygnus, Lyra and Aquila, she can see Hercules near it. She needs to draw this.

She goes back inside, picks up her art supplies and her notebook and walks back out. She sketches what she wants on the notebook and then starts to work on her stomach.

Once she's happy with the result, she leaves the supplies at her side and leans back down with a sigh, using her right hand as a pillow.

She doesn't know how much time passes, but eventually, she hears steps behind her. She pulls herself up on her elbow and pulls her shirt down, hiding the drawing she made on herself.

She turns her head around and sees W**** approaching her. "Oh, hey," Tasha smiles.

"Oh! I... didn't expect to find anyone..." W**** says surprised. "I just wanted to..." She points at the sky. "Guess someone had the same idea," she chuckles nervously before biting her lip. 

"Come join me, it's a really good view," Tasha tells her, pointing with her head at her side.

W**** smiles at her and does as she's told. When she looks up, she sighs. "It really is..."

Tasha looks at her, and if she thought the sky was beautiful, she doesn't know how to describe the sight before her. The light from the stars falls perfectly over W****'s face and her glasses, the small smile on her lips, even the tiny glimpse of sadness in her expression is gorgeous. "God, you're so beautiful," Tasha whispers. She wonders if it'd be weird to pick up her supplies and draw her.

W**** turns towards her, surprised by the comment. Her cheeks tinted by a blush as her lips turn up and her eyes shine. "Me? Have you seen you?"

Tasha puts her weight over her elbow and looks down at W****. "Can I kiss you?" she asks, in a hushed tone.

The girl nods slowly and watches as the brunette leans down, at a pace slow enough for her to stop her whenever she wants.

But she doesn't.

Their lips connect in a soft and sweet kiss that is broken by W****. She lets out a shaky breath while Tasha leans back away. "Oh man... I don't even know your name."

"It's Tasha," she says, lying back down on her back. 

There's a glint of something in W****'s eyes when she blinks. "Tasha..." she repeats, a hand falling to her stomach, before looking at the sky and back at her, who's now looking at the stars. After several seconds of silence, W**** speaks. "People call me Patterson."

Tasha's head snaps towards her. "What?" she asks dumbfounded. It can't be, can it? There's no way. She feels her heart pounding.

Instead of answering, the blonde pulls up her shirt up, revealing the drawing of a night sky. She looks at Tasha with hope shining in her eyes.

Tasha gasps when she sees her own drawing on the other girl's skin. Her eyes fill with tears and she pulls her own shirt up, showing the same drawing on her own skin.

She doesn't know which one leans in first, maybe both, but suddenly they are kissing again, deeper, more desperate and Tasha feels a tear fall down her cheek.

And, finally, Tasha feels like she won't be alone ever again.


End file.
